Curiosity Scars for Life
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: He shouldn't have been so curious. He should have just shrugged it off and gone back to sleep. He shouldn't have opened that door. Slash fic! Rated for peace of mind.


**Yo! I actually wrote this about a couple of months ago, but it got lost in my email-I accidentally moved it to the wrong folder and only just found it again, so here you are. ...This is the second year in a row I've posted something like this on my birthday. Let's see if I do it again next year.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...**

Ron really wasn't sure what woke him up so abruptly that morning. He had been dreaming just a second ago, he was sure, though he couldn't remember what it had been about. And now, suddenly, he was wide awake but had no idea why. He just lay where he was in bed, staring up at the ceiling balefully, blinking slowly.

And then he heard a thump.

He blinked and frowned. He knew most of the Order was out on some super important mission for the night, and wasn't supposed to be back until around noon. He, Harry, and Ginny were the only ones left behind at the Burrow as far as Ron knew (he was honestly amazed his mum had even _agreed_ to that). So where had that sound come from?

Even as he asked himself this he heard it again, prompting another frown. It couldn't have been the Order, since it was only half past six in the morning. Was it Ginny? But why would she be awake this early? Maybe it was Harry, then? He had nightmares and stuff, right? Maybe he had flailed out or something and ended up hitting or knocking something over? He was staying in the twins' room (since they now lived in the flat above their joke shop), so it was definitely possible what with all those boxes piled up in there.

When he heard a third bang, Ron finally grew curious enough to get out of bed to go check.

He stood outside his door for a minute, listening closely, and sure enough he heard the strange bang yet again. What _was_ that? It definitely wasn't the ghoul-he didn't ever leave the attic, and the sound was clearly coming from somewhere below.

As quietly as he could, he padded down the stairs. He didn't have to go far to realize the odd banging was clearly coming from Fred and George's old room, which meant Harry probably had something to do with it.

Damn, it would've been easier to deal with if it was Ginny. Harry had been in a weird mood recently and Ron had no idea whether it was even a good idea to check on his friend or not.

But if Harry was having a bad nightmare, then, as his buddy it was his job to make sure he wasn't hurting himself, right? ...Okay, so maybe that was just a handy excuse. In reality, he was just _really_ curious about what this sound was and what was making it.

Even as he stared at the shut door, pondering on what to do, he heard it yet again...and then heard...voices? What? Okay, yeah, now he _definitely_ had to check what the hell was going on in there.

Without bothering to knock (Harry was his best mate! He didn't need to knock!), he pushed the door open. And then he froze and stared at the...the...the... _sight_ that greeted him so...blatantly, so...nakedly. Naked... That was more of Harry than he had _ever_ wanted to see. More of the twins too.

Unable to move, Ron just stood there in the doorway, staring at the bed with wide eyes, mouth agape, making no attempt to close it, not that he even could.

Ron didn't know why the twins were here, or when they had even come back, but they and Harry were all in one of the two beds, all of them completely naked, and clearly in the middle of...er...doing...things...

Harry was sandwiched between the twins, bare chests pressed against Harry's equally bare chest and back. There were hands everywhere on Harry, his own hands gripping the twins'...nope, he wasn't going to look down there! He didn't need to see that!

But the sight above the waistlines were just as...uh...

The twins were focusing on either side of Harry's neck, making no attempt to be gentle because there were already little dark marks everywhere, and they only continued leaving more, nipping everywhere they could reach.

One of them (Ron could never tell the twins apart) had their hands down...below, but the other had his on Harry's chest, roaming and smoothing and pinching and...and...nope, nope, nope!

And then Harry moaned, a low, breathless moan that had the twins repeating the sound in unison, and oh man was this uncomfortable. But Ron still couldn't move.

"Do you want more, little kitty?"

"...Hah..."

"C'mon Harrykins, do you want more?"

Harry nodded frantically, and a sharp gasp left him when-no, no, no, no! Ron's eyes, which had slid downward, snapped back up as a little squeak left him.

Luckily for him no one else heard him, because at the same moment, Harry released a desperate cry for the twins to fu-nope! He wasn't going think about that!

Finally able to move, Ron turned on his heel and hurried away, the door slamming shut behind him. He ran straight back up to his room, jumped into bed, and yanked the covers over his head.

He could feel his face burning, swore his eyes were burning too, maybe even his ears. Merlin, no wonder Harry had been acting so oddly recently! He and the twins were-noooo! Stop thinking about it! Stop!

He shouldn't have been so curious. He should have just shrugged it off and gone back to sleep. He shouldn't have opened that door...

* * *

In the bedroom down below, a half delirious Harry paused in his motions and looked to the closed door. "What was that sound?" he questioned.

Fred, trailing heated kisses from Harry's shoulder to his neck, followed the path of skin up to his ear. "Does it matter?"

"Remember what they say, Harry," added George, nipping at the teen's earlobe.

Fred smiled, fingers trailing over Harry's smooth chest until his fingers met his brother's. "Yes, remember what they say, little kitty."

Harry threw his head back, eyes falling shut as his back arched slightly. "What-what do they...hah...what do they-they say?" he managed to get out, grip tightening on the twins.

Fred and George both chuckled. "Curiosity scars for life, Harry."

FIN

 **Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
